Something new
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: My first Ambrolleigns one shot. Dean opens up to Seth and Roman :) (once again. Summary sucks.)


"You're such a pain in the ass Dean. Fuck off." Seth rolled his eyes at the fake pout Dean did before smiling and kissing him on the lips.

"You love me."  
"Whatever."  
"Ouch."

Roman came out the bathroom in his towel, fresh out the shower."You guys bicker too much."

Dean smirked and got off the bed he was on and walked over to the Samoan before pulling the towel off and slapping his ass hard.

"Dean. Are you trying to set yourself up?" Roman flexed his back muscles then turned to the gray eyed man before yanking him by the waist closer. Seth watched, trying not to laugh at the scared look Dean held.

"You haven't got your fixing in a week." Roman smiled and walked over to Seth still nude and not caring about his semi hard on. He whispered a plan and the two-toned man face turned pink but he nodded.

Seth got off the bed and started to strip out of his clothes. Roman and Dean admiring his body when Seth sat back on the bed waiting for Roman.

Roman smirked at Dean and told him to strip next. The smaller man wasn't going to argue so he took off his clothes as well. Once he was fully nude Roman let his hand slap Dean's ass cheek hard.

"What the fuck was that for?" Dean sounded mad but his dick was hard. Who was he fooling.

"Get on the bed."

Dean obeyed and started to crawl on the bed but Roman pushed him and his face hit the silk sheets and his ass was on full display. When he looked up Seth was in front of him smiling innocently.

The was a cap being opened and Dean turned his head but Seth turned his head back to face him. Dean subbed but it made him feel like a girl. And well..Seth never seen him take it from Roman. They always ganged up on the two-toned man.

Dean felt Roman's hand rubbing his back trying to comfort before he pushed two fingers in the tight entrance. Dean winced but it soon turned into a groan when Seth started kissing him.

Roman spread Dean's legs wider and started thrusting his fingers and stretching him. Seth stopped the kiss and smiled when Dean was biting his bottom lip trying to hold in his sounds.

"You can let it out you know." Seth ran his hands through Dean's hair and smiled when he heard a groan escape his lips. "I know it feels good."

Dean felt Roman's fingers leave and he let out a big breath. He felt his cheeks tingling. He was fucking blushing. Behind Dean Roman was lubing his dick up. He soon crawled to the beginning of the bed and sat up against the headboard. He nodded his head to the brunette signaling him to come over.

Dean crawled into Roman's lap not making eye contact with Seth or the Samoan. Roman turned Dean to face the two-toned man and lifted his legs and spread them before positioning himself.

Dean back was right against Roman's chest. He felt the Samoan peppering kisses on his neck. Then he felt it. He threw his head back on the Samoan's broad shoulder, letting out a moan as he got stretched by Roman's member.

Seth was painfully hard as he watched his two lovers. Roman looked at Seth, he was fully seated in Dean, just letting him adjust. That was Seth's que. He sat in front of them and put two of his fingers to Dean's mouth and groaned when the older man accepted them and sucked hard.  
When Seth fingers were wet enough he leaned back on his elbow before spreading his legs and wasting no time in pushing those two fingers inside of him, thrusting them at a nice pace. Dean looked on in shock but then moaned when the Samoan started to buck up in to him.

Seth moaned when he found his sweet spot. He cursed into the air while falling completely back on the bed, using his free hand to start stroking himself.

"Shit!" This was too much for Dean. Roman let his legs go and instantly Dean begin to ride him. Not caring if Seth was watching him. He was still a man.

"That's it baby." Roman groaned loudly when Dean clenched around him tightly.

The room was filled with deep lustful moans and the sound of skin slapping kiss. Roman looked at Seth who looked ready to cum.

"Seth get up here."

Seth slightly whined. He forgot about the plan. He soon crawled up to Dean and straddled him. Dean looked at him confusingly before he moaned loud. Seth was sinking down on his member, he already stretched himself pretty good.

They sat still for a moment, just trying to get used to this new position. Seth kissed Roman then Dean before he wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, finally starting to move. He moaned and closed his eyes. Roman smiled then snapped his hips up making the brunette buck up into the youngest man. They all cried out in pleasure as they found a rhythm.

"Fuck." Dean was getting fucked and fucking Seth. He leaned up and started to kiss Seth. He moaned into the kiss when Roman struck his prostate hard. Dean bucked up into Seth just hard making him cry out.

"I'm about to cum." Seth admitted then started stroking himself roughly.

"Fuck, cum for us baby." Jon bucked up hard one more time and felt Seth's product hitting his chest and stomach. The two-toned man couldn't make a sound he had his mouth opened and his eyes closed, sweating all over. He rode our his orgasm.

"You next." Roman grabbed Dean's hips tightly and bit his neck as he kept striking his prostate. "Cum baby."

Dean held on to the tired Seth he needed to grab on to something. He arched his back and let out a loud raw deep moan as he started cumming in the youngest man. Seth groaned and kissed Dean, sucking up his moan. Roman was still pounding away, growling and digging his fingers in the brunette hips.

"Fuck!" Roman held on to Dean as he started filling him up fully. Dean closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath at the feeling.

The three men were panting, so tired from their activity. Seth smirked when he looked at a blissful Dean.

"You look so hot taking it. I want a go at that."

"Nope."


End file.
